Vacuum cleaners can employ a variety of dirt separators to remove dirt and debris from a working air stream. Some vacuum cleaners employ cyclone separators. Cyclone separators can comprise one or more frusto-conical shaped separators, or use high-speed rotational motion of the air/dirt to separate the dirt by centrifugal force. Some cyclone separators can include more than one separator arranged in series or parallel to provide a plurality of separation stages. Typically, working air enters an upper portion of the cyclone separator through a tangential inlet and dirt is collected in the bottom portion of the cyclone separator. The filtered working air can exit through an upper portion of the cyclone separator or through a lower portion of the cyclone separator via an exhaust pipe. Prior to exiting the cyclone separator, however, the working air may flow through an exhaust grill. The exhaust grill can employ perforations, holes, inlet vanes, or louvers that define inlet openings through which filtered working air may pass. The filtered working air may pass through the inlet openings in the grill into one or more downstream cyclonic separators and/or a fluidly connected exhaust duct and interconnected air path to a downstream a suction source.